Seatopians
Bio The Seatopians are a mixed race of Muans and Atlanteans who abandoned the Atlantean/Muan War. After leaving Lemuria with the help of Megalon, they take over Easter Island and build the Kingdom of Seatopia underneath it. The Seatopians' culture is similar to that of the Romans, and they have moved away from the technological-savvy life styles the Atlanteans and Muans were having at the time. Even though they maintain the technology that keeps them alive underground regularly, they try to avoid making advances out of fear that they'll bring about their own demise similar to their originating races. Megalon is seen as their god and they spend great deals of time worshipping him for all he's done for them. History 10,300 Years Ago A large group comprised of Atlanteans and Muans that have receded from the Atlantean/Muan War rally together under the leadership of the Muan Antonio the First after he convinces Megalon to assist them leave Lemuria and start the Kingdom of Seatopia. It's stated in Seatopian records that Antonio swayed Megalon with a grandiose story of their plight, but it's unknown if this is what truly happened. Regardless, Megalon does help them by providing protection when they leave for a Muan island settlement that will later be known as Easter Island. Believing that Megalon won't be enough to protect the Seatopians should the Muans send forces to reclaim the island, Antonio asks Megalon to create underground chambers for the Seatopians to reside in. While the giant cockroach does as requested, the Seatopians begin creating machines capable of making the chambers inhabitable. Megalon ends up discovering hollow earth pockets under Easter Island, which the Seatopians move into. After the means to sustain themselves are in place, the Seatopians begin constructing the Kingdom of Seatopia. Because of all he's done for them, the Seatopians begin worshipping Megalon as their god. As time goes on, future generations believe that Megalon is an actual god as his true origin of being a Muan-created kaiju is kept hidden from them. 1972 Around the time the Nebulans set their sights on Earth and begin making plans for an invasion, the Seatopians are discovered by the invaders through currently unknown circumstances. Angered by humanity's reckless use of nuclear weapons via their testing, which has affected many of Seatopia's cities over the years, the Seatopians ally themselves with the alien cockroaches. In exchange for allowing them to have revenge on humanity and the promise of Seatopia being spared in the invasion, Megalon and Seatopia's warrior army is given to the Nebulans to be used as they see fit. Although the Seatopians weren't too thrilled at first when the Nebulans wanted to turn Megalon into a cyborg, but they soon accept and admire the changes made to their aging deity. When the Nebulan Invasion begins, the Seatopian warriors selected to assist in the invasion effort are used as basic manpower to construct structures in World Children's Land and act as bodyguards for the disguised Nebulans. After the invasion is stopped by the Science Patrol's assault on Godzilla Tower and Megalon is defeated by Godzilla (II) and Anguirus, Emperor Antonio (the present day relative of Antonio the First) orders Megalon to seal off the underground kingdom's entrance once he returns to prevent humanity from using them to launch a retaliatory attack on Seatopia. The Seatopians who are captured during and after the Science Patrols' assault on Godzilla Tower are taken prisoner and interrogated by the EDF, which eventually leads to Seatopia's location being revealed. The United Nations tries to reach out to them to question the reasoning behind their actions, but the Seatopians give them no response. To this day, the Seatopians haven't done anything harmful against humanity, which is probably due to the EDF outpost on Easter Island that monitors the area. Abilities/Aspects * Adept swimmers * Enhanced strength and speed, as well as superhumanly acute senses such as smelling, hearing and sight * Very dense bodies allow them to survive the ocean depths' crushing pressure Weaknesses: * Unable to survive living underwater without the aid of technology due to their human side being more dominant genetics-wise * Muan abilities have slowly degraded over time aside from their high body density Category:Races Category:Invaders